narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazene Kongobara
Kazene Kongobara (風音, Kongobara Kazene) is a Jonin level shinobi from Konoha and a member of Team Jun or Team 20. Background Kazene was born to the main branch of the Kongobara Clan. The Kongobara clan is a clan which possesses the Kekkei Genkai Diamond Release. A kekkei genkai that gives the user the ability to create and manipulate diamonds. Kazene had an overall normal childhood. He used to play alot with his younger sister Yumiko Kongobara and show her Diamond release techniques he learned recently which she later tried to imitate. There was a time in his life which his hair grew very long and that's when bullies started picking on him and calling him a girl but he still refused to cut it. At the age of 9 he joined the academy and the same bullies who used to laugh at him were there too. They started laughing and pointing at him while calling him a girl which made Kazene full with rage, he shouted his heart out on these boys and the entire class remained silent. everyone looked at him with a terrified look on their face, including these boys. After that day, they stopped bugging Kazene and laughing at him, instead, they became his butlers and they'd do anything he told them too and that's how he got his revenge on them for bulling him in the past. A year after that, His sister, Hoshiyo Kirameki and Tsuchi Kimura joined the academy and he immidietly called Hoshiyo to sit beside him. Kazene and Hoshiyo used to spend alot of time together which made him develop feelings for her. Personality Kazene is usually very short tempered and serious, he get's annoyed very easily unlike his sister. He is focused and collected during missions and he usually knows how to act during dangerous situations. He also has a soft side which he only shows to his closest friends. He likes to fool around sometimes but not too much. Appearance Kazene has long, sky blue hair, fair skin and bright pink eyes which is a clan trait he inhered from his mother. In Part I: Kazene wears a dark blue headband and black kimono shirt with an orange fishnet shirt wrapped with bandeges underneath alongside a pair of pants that reach his shins and black boots. in Part II: Kazene wears a bright brown jacket with a burgundy collar and burgundy designs on it alongside a pair of dark green gloves with arm protectors. He wears a pair of knee length dark green pants and his shins are covered with fishnets. he wares a pair of dark grey shinobi sandals. Abilities Kazene mostly uses his clan's Kekkei Genkai Diamond Release. He is considered very good at it and he sometimes helps Yumiko with her training and even challenging her to prove he is better. their battles usually end with a draw but Kazene never gives up. His Taijutsu skills are pretty average although he barely uses it. Trivia * Kazene's name means: "wind sound" ''and his surname "Kongobara" means "''Diamond Rose". * Kazene's dream is to have people stop mistaking him for a girl. * Kazene is cosidered to be a good cook. * People would usually thinks he's a girl until they hear his voice. * His star sign is Cancer. * According to the databook(s): *# Kazene's favourite foods are Chinese Tossed Salad, while his least favorites is anything bitter. *# His hobbys are playing card games and training. *# Kazene wishes to fight Ryoko Kongobara. *# Kazene has completed 173 official misions in total: 118 D-rank, 42 C-rank, 11 B-rank, 1 A-rank, 1 S-rank. Category:DRAFT